


明月之下

by getmybodycooked



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Monologue, Solo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmybodycooked/pseuds/getmybodycooked
Summary: 夜晚时，皇子也会和普通人一样自慰。
Kudos: 10





	明月之下

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候bgm是：Judgement Day-Dark Model

金发的皇子垂着头解开繁琐的衣扣，威武坚硬的盔甲或许能在战场上有效保护他作为凡人的肉身，但每次穿卸都要花上大量精力时间。自然会有佣人替他省去这样的麻烦，清晨那些低贱的蛮族都强忍着恐惧，双手颤抖着为自己的独裁统治者穿上华丽的战衣。来自加雷马的外乡统治者合眸小憩，寝时弄乱的长发也会在此时被梳理整齐，一切的精致都凸显他和下等种族的差距。他本就体型高大于常人，健壮厚实的肌肉充满力量，宽肩窄腰，而臀部挺翘，双腿粗壮，那暗红色的盔甲更是给人带来明显的压抑威迫感。芝诺斯享受着身边仆从畏惧的眼神，看着弱小人类因为自己简单的表情都能惊得无法出声，膝盖都软了，生怕被当众斩首警示他人。皇子已经失去了对他们的兴趣，杀掉身边的那些乡村人和掐死蚂蚁一般简单，瘦弱的四肢撑受不住自己的力量，清脆的折断声太过于普通，而死前的呻吟惨叫又过于吵闹。

夜晚时分，皇子就不再需要那些瑟瑟发抖的仆人们。无法寻找到合适称心的猎物让男人心烦意乱，再多余的奉承讨好都是在探测他最后的耐心。这地区的妖异属实强大，但确实没有灵魂的破坏欲望，他无法与任何一个有幸拥有共情。多玛的住所虽不比上在帝国的豪华，但也足够舒适。嘈杂的下人都被遣开，皇子将长靴留在屋外，赤足走进自己的卧室。柔软的地毯磨蹭着他很是愉悦，既然每日会有人来负责清洁，被惯养大的他并不介意脱下的衣物被自己随意扔在四处。自从来到这异乡，芝诺斯开始享受这独处的时光。所谓的政权对他来说太嘈杂而无趣，常年被杂民包围都开始认为自己身上也沾了腥臭的泥土味道。

从最外层的金属盔甲开始，对着卧室内的明亮镜子开始从身上卸去。窗外的月光温柔倾洒下来，男人眯着眼欣赏自己在镜中的倒影。肩上重量随着盔甲褪下而减轻，他长出一口气，那被层层布料所包裹长时的肉身终于也有所解脱，带着细小汗珠而暴露在稍冷的空气中。最后一层是黑色的贴身内衣，健壮的胸肉把它撑满，因为温差而那乳头都激得立起。芝诺斯从不否认自恋的事实，月光下的金发男人简直是完美，战场外的自己尝不出一丝残暴的意味。放松下的眉目温柔，蓝眸清澈，鼻梁高挺，双唇粉嫩柔软，脸颊饱满而显得与他人不同的富态。因为不知被改造了多少次，皇子的新陈代谢和恢复力超于常人。受到的伤都在这白皙皮肤上留不下痕迹，就算常年握刀，那双手都没有丑陋的老茧。掌心是健康的粉色，温热的。他看着自己抚摸下去，这副身体触感很好，腹部还残留着年轻时的过剩脂肪，轻轻揉捏它，皇子忍不住屏住了呼吸。

他赤裸着，不着一丝衣物，屋里安静得只能听得见自己逐渐加速的心跳。男人在垫着真皮毛的华贵长椅上斜躺下来，找好了位置让在镜中依旧能看到自己。金发散着垂落，随着动作眼神逐渐迷离，四下无人而可以肆意放松。他忍不住发出一声呻吟，光是简单的抚慰都能感到满足，更何况抬眸就能望见自己大张着双腿自慰时的这幅迷人景色。芝诺斯陷在柔软的皮垫中，指尖抚过修剪整齐的阴毛，单手把已经勃起的硕大性器包裹在掌心撸动。他看向镜子，男人倒影从来都没让自己失望过。充血而肿胀的阴茎立在腿间，高贵的种族让它是干净的粉色而不显得狰狞丑陋。他用拇指抵着尿口按压轻揉，又稍用力地去套弄，让它完全从包皮中顶出，沾了清澈的腺液而显得湿润。另一只手配合着节奏抚上胸口，大力地搓揉让那乳肉在指间都被掐得变形。再用有着修剪整齐的指甲的指尖去拨弄那已经立起的乳头，但似乎对他已经不够刺激，男人用力掐住一侧，直到疼到麻木几乎要尖叫出声才肯放开。他怀念曾经的那两个银环，随时都被动作磨蹭牵扯的刺痛让他兴奋，却因为差些在战场上失神高潮而被放弃。他并不是没有底线，不知耻辱的人，这样的错误不会犯二次，毕竟那些贱民从不配见到自己的这一面。

芝诺斯与他人的性经历很少，准确的说是他无法从中获得满足，所以再也没有有过类似的尝试。与其说是做爱，那更不如用单方面的泄欲来形容更加准确。总有愿意献身的女子，但她们都过于做作而柔弱，娇小的雌性器官不仅承受不了多少，每次故意为了讨好而发出的声音还令他厌烦。男人也懂那些情事，也曾经向往过，但身边投来的目光永远都是充满了恐惧或者功利，连父亲都迫不及待将自己送到如此遥远之地，就算再过于迟钝，也明白有些事从一开始都是奢望。

皇子呻吟得愈来愈大声，熟练的抚慰很轻松让男人产生快意，呼吸急促起来，小腹紧绷，连脚趾都蜷紧了身下的皮草。他很容易高潮，掌心中撸动的阴茎颤抖着，大股的精液在月光下用力被射在自己小腹之上，躺在在肌肉间的沟壑中。芝诺斯全身都瘫软下来，释放后的余韵还占据着大脑，他双眸直勾勾盯着天花板，耳边都是自己兴奋后激烈的心跳声。除了品尝战场上刀下温热的鲜血以外，这是他唯一能感到自己还活着的时刻，这样有力的跳动能让他安心。男人一动不动躺了很久，直到夜深，凉风从窗缝吹进让他冷得打了个哆嗦。他昏昏沉沉地站起来，在腿上把手上残留的精液抹干净。随便在浴室冲洗了身体，将自己重新裹回柔软温暖的长袍里。长发还滴着水，男人却没有闲心去打理。等到浴袍吸干了身上水珠，他赤身一头扎进床铺间。当地特产的毛毯意外舒适，皇子将脸都完全埋进去，随着窗外的风声呼啸沉沉睡去。

2020.01.14


End file.
